


Hyung nunca tiene miedo

by InaLaufeyson



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, bts - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaLaufeyson/pseuds/InaLaufeyson
Summary: Yoongi es un niño de tres años y no tiene miedo.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 4





	Hyung nunca tiene miedo

—Yoongi, mi amor, termina tu cena.

Papá Jin era muy exigente conmigo y mi hermano. No dejaba que durmiéramos sin comer. En cambio papá Nam era todo lo contrario. Cuando papá Jin viajaba por trabajo, papá Nam nos consentía a mí y Jungkook con pizza o hamburguesas mientras nos desvelábamos viendo películas. Pero papá Jin…

—No querrás que Kookie crezca más que tú, ¿no? —era cariñoso. Papá Jin lo era, demasiado como para pellizcarme de los cachetes y tomar mi cuchara para darme de comer.

Ya tenía trece años pero tener padres como Jin y Nam era un milagro para mí y no desaprovechaba para estar agradecido con ellos. Y ahí vamos, el avioncito quedó en mi boca.

—Yoon, olvidaste tus notas en mi escritorio. —Papá Nam había al fin salido de su estudio, enfrentando el enojo de papá Jin.

Ambos habían discutido ayer, era muy raro que discutieran en serio, pero papá Nam había destrozado (sin querer) el trofeo que papá Jin tenía de haber sido el estudiante más guapo de la universidad. Ahora papá Nam debía dormir en la sala.

Cuando terminé de comer, gracias a papá Jin, me despedí de ambos dándoles un beso en las mejillas. No quería ver sus pleitos tan infantiles. Me recosté en mi cama esperando que Jungkook apareciera pronto para apagar las luces y dormir. El día había sido largo con el análisis literario que tuve que hacer de El mundo de Sofía.

Pasaron horas y escuché a mis padres hablar, y luego reír a papá Jin hasta que dibujé una sonrisa por lo gracioso que se escuchaba. Y otra vez le retaba a papá Nam.

Tomé mi celular y ahí vi cómo el niño que me gustaba había subido un estado a su WhatsApp: una foto suya en medio de un cultivo donde encabeza un ‘De grande quiero ser agricultor’.

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente me tapé con las sábanas poniendo mi celular al lado de mi almohada.

—Apaga las luces —pedí y cerré los ojos —, buenas noches.

No recibí respuesta pero me alegré al ver cómo Jungkook apagó rápidamente las luces.

Nosotros nos conocimos hace cuatro años. Yo había sido adoptado a los seis, y luego fue Jungkook pero yo ya tenía nueve. Al principio fue difícil el llevarnos bien. Admito que yo lo hice difícil porque me puse celoso de tener que compartir a mis padres con un niño llorón. Pero ahora somos tan inseparables y a veces jugamos video juegos hasta tan tarde que sabemos cómo no ser descubiertos.

Estaba a punto de dormir cuando recordé que Jungkook no estaba en casa.

Mis padres dormían al fondo del pasillo, Jungkook dormía en mi habitación porque tenía miedo de dormir solo especulando que había un monstruo que intentaba jalarle las patas.

Siempre dije que exageraba, Jungkook se la pasaba viendo películas de terror de día pero de noche era un total cobarde que creía ver hasta a Chucky en la cocina.

Pero ahora, por primera vez le creo. Tuve miedo de darme la vuelta.

Cuando este _Jungkook_ apagó las luces, ¿si me hubiera dado la vuelta para verle, habría vivido hasta ese momento? Mi respiración de pronto se hizo pesada, me estaba costando respirar y más cuando sentí la fuerte respiración de lo que sea que estuviera en la cama de mi hermano.

Con calma me di media vuelta mirando la puerta que estaba cerrada, la ventana cerrada y gracias a las luces de las calles pude ver la enorme silueta que se acurrucaba en la cama de Kookie. Tenía ganas de llorar.

He visto tantas películas que no me extrañaría que alguno hubiera escapado de la pantalla para meterse en mi habitación. Un sollozo salió de mis labios y lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, se movió cortando su respiración. Tapé mi boca para no gritar y esa cosa volvió a respirar normal esperando quizá que me acercara pero yo no era tonto.

Me senté como pude y me puse a ver la cosa más peligrosa que tuviera tan cerca de mí pero sólo había una lámpara y la foto familiar en un marco de cristal.

“Monstruo no es, demonio no es”, pensé. Jungkook estaba pasando una noche con sus amigos, y yo a punto de morir. 

Y sin medir mis movimientos ya estaba de puntitas cerca de la cama de Jungkook para golpearle con el retrato familiar de cristal.

La cosa se movió.

Con toda la fuerza le di un golpe con el retrato de cristal y luego tomaba la lámpara y le golpeé en la cabeza para salir corriendo como loco mientras gritaba a mis padres: —¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Y papá Jin salió sobresaltado con su pijama y sin pantuflas. Por cómo sonaba mi voz, papá Jin debió imaginar lo peor y corrí a abrazarlo indicando que había un monstruo, un ladrón en mi habitación.

Papá Jin me empujó a su habitación para dirigirse él hacia mi habitación donde claramente empezó a haber una discusión.

Era papá Nam a quien casi había matado.

—Yoon, tu padre Nam se coló en la habitación porque no quería dormir en la sala. A todo esto—papá Jin se encaró a Nam después de secarme algunas lágrimas—, ¿cómo se te ocurre ocupar la cama de mi bebé Kook? ¿Quieres que se quede sin cama? ¿Acaso...?

Y discutían otra vez mientras yo no paraba de llorar de haber lastimado a papá Nam. Aunque todo quedara perdonado y explicado, me sentí mal.

Al día siguiente, mis padres se reconciliaron y fuimos a cenar después de pasar a recoger a Jungkook.

—El miedo que debiste tener, Yoongi hyung —se lamentaba Kook al enterarse de lo ocurrido y eso me molestaba. Él era amigo del niño que me gustaba y no quería… no.

—Hyung nunca tiene miedo.

FIN.


End file.
